Wiggly Safari (video)/Gallery
Gallery WigglySafariTitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheCrocodileHunter-SongTitle.jpg TheCrocodileHunter.jpg|"The Crocodile Hunter" TheWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles CaptainandHenry6.jpg|Captain and Henry Crocodile.jpg|Crocodile SteveIrwin3.jpg|Steve Irwin DorothyandWags7.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TerriIrwin2.jpg|Terri Irwin MurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-WigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesandSteveIrwin.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin AustraliaZoo-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's go to the Australia zoo."'' AustraliaZoo-SongTitle.jpg AustraliaZoo.jpg|"Australia Zoo" TheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers playing music DorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayinWigglySafari2.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar Kookaburra.jpg|Kookaburra Koala.jpg|Koala Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo TasmanianDevil.jpg|Tasmanian devil WagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags the Dog Camels.jpg|Camels Lizard.jpg|Lizard Turtles.jpg|Turtles Emu.jpg|Emu JeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff playing concertina HenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry the Octopus DidgeridooPlayer.jpg|Didgeridoo player GreginWigglySafari.jpg|Greg in magician outfit BindiIrwin2.jpg|Bindi Irwin TheWigglesandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry WagsandTheWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles DorothyandTheWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles WobblyCamel-Prologue.jpg|''"Well, let's start it off, Greg."'' WobblyCamel-Prologue2.jpg|The Big Red Car broken down WobblyCamel-Prologue3.jpg|Captain and Steve Irwin riding on camels WobblyCambel-SongTitle.jpg WobblyCamel.jpg|"Wobbly Camel" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandAnthony22.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayandSteveIrwin.jpg|Murray and Steve Irwin CockyWantACracker-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin CockyWantACracker-SongTitle.jpg CaptainandGreg5.jpg|"Greg and Captain" MurrayandCaptainFeathersword10.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword ButterfliesFlit-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids ButterfliesFlit-SongTitle.jpg ButterfliesFlit.jpg|"Butterflies Flit" Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Murray Dorothyin2001Concert.jpg|Dorothy in concert Jeffin2001Concert.jpg|Jeff Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses-SongTitle.jpg Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses.jpg|"Dorothy, Queen of the Roses" GregandDorothy21.jpg|Greg and Dorothy CaptainandAnthony4.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword SwimWithMe-SongTitle.jpg SwimWithMe.jpg|"Swim With Me" Dolphins.jpg|Dolphins GregandJeff21.jpg|Greg and Jeff KoalaLaLa-Prologue.jpg|Jeff, Bindi and Terri KoalaLaLa-SongTitle.jpg KoalaLaLa.jpg|"Koala La La" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg singing "Koala La La" while playing guitar DingoTango-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin Dingo.jpg|Dingo DingoTango.jpg|"Dingo Tango" WagsinDingoTango.jpg|Wags dancing MurrayandJeff14.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing music YouMightLikeaPet-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin Dog.jpg|Dog YouMightLikeAPet-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title YouMightLikeaPet.jpg|"You Might Like a Pet" Cat.jpg|Jeff sleeping while holding cat Goldfish(Pet).jpg|Goldfish OldManEmu-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin OldManEmu-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title OldManEmu.jpg|"Old Man Emu" FeedingTime-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Terri and Bindi FeedingTime-SongTitle.jpg FeedingTime.jpg|"Feeding Time" CaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing red Maton acoustic guitar Owl.jpg|Owl DotheOwl-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Steve Irwin CaptainFeatherswordin2001Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword DotheOwl-SongTitle.jpg DotheOwl.jpg|"Do the Owl" Gregin2001Concert.jpg|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar at concert JeffandAnthony22.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Murrayin2001Concert.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar at concert JeffandCaptainFeathersword10.jpg|Jeff and Captain CaptainFallingDowninWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in the water KookaburraChoir-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in water AnthonyinWater.jpg|Anthony in water KookaburraChoir-SongTitle.jpg KookaburraChoir.jpg|"Kookaburra Choir" CaptainandDorothy8.jpg|Captain and Dorothy HenryandWags12.jpg|Henry and Wags AnthonyPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton electric guitar Snakes-Prologue.jpg|Steve Irwin holding snake JeffScared.jpg|Jeff being scared Snake.jpg|A snake Snakes-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayScared.jpg|Murray being scared Snakes-SongTitle.jpg Snakes.jpg|"Snakes" Snakes2.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Jeff GregandSteveIrwin.jpg|Greg and Steve Irwin We'retheCrocodileBand-SongTitle.jpg TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglySafari2.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles playing music We'retheCrocodileBand.jpg|"We're the Crocodile Band" WigglySafari-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene TheWigglyOwlMedley-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Prologue: Greg introducing "The Wiggly Owl Medley" TheWigglyOwlMedley2.jpg|Deleted Song: The Wiggly Owl Medley TheWigglyOwlMedley.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Murray in Deleted Song: The Wiggly Owl Medley AnthonyinWigglySafariBonusClip.jpg|Anthony swinging on vine AnthonyandSteveIrwin.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin in bonus clip SteveandBindiintheBigRedCar.jpg|Steve Irwin and his daughter Bindi driving the Big Red Car. TheWigglyMascotsinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots PaulFieldinWigglySafariCredits.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits JeffandSteveIrwin.jpg|Jeff and Steve Irwin TheWigglesandMake-UpCrew.jpg|The make-up crew in the Big Red Car OldManEmu-BehindtheScenes.jpg|"Catch him! Get him! Get him!" OldManEmu-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Old Man Emu TheS.S.FeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Australia Zoo SteveIrwininBonusClip.jpg|Steve Irwin holding a duck Duck.jpg|A Duck SteveIrwininBonusClip2.jpg|"Isn't she gorgeous?" TheFieldFamily.jpg|The Field family WigglySafari-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits BrianCannizzaro.jpg|Brian Cannizzaro (December 1st 1970-September 11th 2001) FDNYThankingMessage.jpg|Fire Department New York City thanking message SteveIrwininBonusClip3.jpg|Steve Irwin in preview clip TheWigglesandSteveIrwin2.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin in preview clip SteveIrwininBonusVideoClip.jpg|Steve Irwin in bonus clip WigglySafariBonusVideoClip.jpg|Bonus Clip TheWigglesinBonusVideoClip.jpg|The Wiggles in bonus video clip AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Another behind-the-scenes clip of "Australia Zoo" TheWiggleFriendsinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggle Friends, Terri and Bindi AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Another Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Australia Zoo" JeffinWigglySafariBehindtheScenesClip.jpg|Jeff in Behind-the-Scenes clip WigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes clip for the prologue of "You Might Like a Pet" WagsinWigglySafariBehindtheScenesClip.jpg|Wags in Behind-the-Scenes clip SteveIrwininWigglySafariBehindtheScenesClip.jpg|Steve Irwin in Behind-the Scenes clip AnthonyinWigglySafariBehindtheScenesClip.jpg|Anthony in Behind-the-Scenes clip AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Another Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Australia Zoo" AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Australia Zoo" AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes6.jpg|Another Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Australia Zoo" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries